


Hiraeth

by Alitheia



Series: in spring, red and green, fluttering [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, saya sendiri sebenarnya bingung ini genrenya apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam ruang tanpa waktu di Teikou, mereka hanyalah dua remaja yang terlalu cepat jadi dewasa. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> basically sih ini tidak berplot, HAHA. #janganketawa cuma… apa ya isinya, percakapan-percakapan aja, kurang-lebih, ya gitu deh pokoknya. (?) maaf saya sakaw. judul serta definisi saya comot random aja dari suatu kata yang saya temuin di twitter. #heh
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> akamido week v. [teikou] hiraeth

hiraeth (n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past

.*.

Melingkupi mereka, hanya ada ruang; tidak ada waktu.

Setiap kali mereka hanya berdua, laju masa membeku; detik-detik di dinding membisu, digantikan suara _c_ _tak_ saat bidak dan papan beradu.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, Midorima merasa tubuhnya tetap tapi benaknya terus tumbuh, berkembang, melaju dan memproses hal-hal yang sewajarnya belum terpikirkan oleh anak seumurannya. Dan Akashi duduk di hadapannya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi berarti yang diselingi senyuman sesekali—untuknya, hanya untuk Midorima—menanggapi ucapannya dengan pemikiran yang sama-sama tidak cocok dimiliki siswa sekolah menengah pertama. (Tapi Akashi memang selalu seperti itu; ada jarak, ada spasi, ada celah lebar yang memisahkan eksistensinya dengan orang lain bahkan tanpa ia perlu berusaha—ia selalu berada jauh di atas mereka—dan Midorima mati-matian memanjat ke tempatnya berada.)

Mereka hanyalah dua remaja yang terlalu cepat jadi dewasa.

* * *

_Ctak._

Akashi menerima kemenangan sebagai haknya; mirip seperti bernapas. Ia tidak bereaksi banyak setiap kali berhasil memerangkap raja Midorima—selain sebuah senyuman puas, yang ia curiga sengaja ditunjukkan oleh si kapten murni untuk membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha sekeras itu," ujar Midorima, "untuk menang—untuk selalu menang?"

"Aku memang berusaha," ujar Akashi, mengangkat sekeping jenderal perak Midorima yang tadi jatuh ke tangannya dan belum sempat kembali ke papan dengan _drop rule_ , menelusuri permukaannya dengan ibu jari, "tapi jangan membuatku kedengaran seperti orang putus asa, aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan."

"Ya, _untuk_ _menang_."

"Aku tidak mengenal kekalahan." Mata serupa batu rubi bergulir untuk meliriknya.

"Kenapa, kau bersikeras harus memenangi segala hal," ia menaikkan kacamatanya, "bahkan terkadang dalam sesuatu yang sangat remeh sekali pun? Kalah dariku dalam _shogi_ bukanlah hal yang seserius itu."

"Tidak bagimu."

"Yang sebenarnya ingin kutahu adalah," Midorima berkata, "apa kemenangan-kemenangan kecil seperti ini masih ada artinya bagimu? Untuk apa kau masih berusaha menang jika kau memang sudah terlahir sebagai seorang pemenang?"

Perkataannya mungkin sedikit melangkahi batas, tapi Midorima ingin berpikir bahwa tidak ada dinding yang memisahkan mereka seperti Akashi memisahkan dirinya dengan orang lain. Ia ingin berpikir bahwa dinding itu justru ada di sekeliling mereka; dan mereka menempati ruang yang sama.

Keduanya tahu apa yang dimaksud Midorima. Akashi lahir di keluarga yang berada, ia dianugerahi otak dan fisik yang lebih baik dari siapa pun, dan ia dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dididik untuk tidak mengenal kekalahan dan dibekali untuk itu. Akashi bagai sebuah entitas yang turun ke bumi hanya dengan satu tujuan; menang—yang selalu dipenuhinya dengan sangat baik hingga saat ini.

Untuk itu Midorima menyimpulkan bahwa dari momen ia dilahirkan, Akashi sudah menjadi seorang pemenang.

Sekali ini, raut wajah yang biasanya netral dan profesional itu mengesankan kalau ia sama sekali tidak terhibur. Tajamnya tatapan manik-manik sewarna delima itu membuat Midorima merasa kalau ia mungkin sedang menyaksikan sisi Akashi yang lain—yang lebih dingin, berbahaya, asing—dan perasaan beku merayap di sepanjang tulang punggungnya, membangunkan bulu-bulu di tengkuk.

Akashi meletakkan bidak itu di meja, pelan dan tanpa suara.

"Kau salah, Midorima."

* * *

"Ke mana kau akan melanjutkan kuliah?"

Akashi memang selalu melemparkan pertanyaan acak dengan tiba-tiba; entah apa maksudnya, semacam tes atau memang hanya iseng saja. Ia seperti sebuah kode yang Midorima tidak pernah bisa benar-benar pecahkan seluruhnya.

Jujur saja, ia lumayan terkejut, untung tidak ada pergerakan berarti sehingga tembakan yang baru ia lepaskan tetap masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Di Teikou, lebih larut dari siapa pun, Midorima terkadang tinggal untuk melatih tiga poinnya dan Akashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlatih santai atau beristirahat sembari mengamatinya.

"Bukankah agak terlalu awal untuk menanyakan itu?" Ia menoleh pada saat yang tepat untuk menangkap bola yang dilemparkan si kapten untuknya dari keranjang. "Normalnya orang akan bertanya kau mau pergi ke SMA mana, kan?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku suka berpikir ke depan."

Dan Midorima lebih suka hidup di kekinian.

"Yang baru terpikirkan olehku, hanya Todai," ujarnya pelan sambil meluncurkan satu tembakan lagi. Masuk tanpa menyentuh ring, seperti yang selalu terjadi. "Kau?"

"Sama."

Midorima ingin bertanya _kenapa_ tapi urung. Kalau ia mengutarakan itu, mereka berdua sudah tahu jawabannya dan ucapannya tidak akan menjadi pertanyaan lagi. Tentu saja Akashi Seijuurou akan mengincar universitas-universitas terbaik. Ia memang dilahirkan untuk itu, dan tumbuh untuk menjadi yang terbaik juga.

"Apa yang mau kau ambil?" tanyanya sambil mengoper bola berikutnya.

"Kedokteran." Satu tembakan lagi. "Dan kau?"

"Bisnis." Akashi beranjak ke sisinya dan mengirimkan tiga poin, lintasannya tidak seakurat dan setinggi Midorima, tapi masuk, dan siapa yang peduli pada bentuk lintasan selama ia mencetak skor.

"Sudah bisa ditebak, ya."

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya berlari kecil ke keranjang dan mengambilkannya sebuah bola lagi. Midorima menangkapnya, sadar kalau lemparan Akashi lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Itu mungkin isyarat halus baginya untuk tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut, tapi Midorima tidak peduli, Akashi sendiri kan yang mula-mula mengangkat topik itu. "Tapi, apa itu benar-benar yang kau inginkan?"

Akashi memantulkan bola ke lantai, gemanya memenuhi gimnasium yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, sekali, dua kali, terus hingga menjadi _dribble_. Ia bergerak ke bawah ring dan memasukkan bola dengan _layup_ , sederhana tapi dengan teknik yang sempurna. Mata Midorima mengikuti semuanya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang begitu tidak bercela.

"Aku menginginkan yang terbaik."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau bisa menyimpulkan." Ia memungut bola, men- _dribble_ lagi, dan bersiap melompat.

"Segalanya yang _paling_ itu relatif, yang _terbaik_ itu relatif, tergantung dari sisi mana dan bagaimana kau melihatnya," Midorima berkata, menjadi teman terdekatnya telah mengajari si penembak berambut hijau untuk mendesak melewati batas sekali-sekali, "jadi, itu pilihan terbaik menurutmu atau menurut ayahmu?"

Hentakan kaki Akashi saat mendarat di lantai terdengar agak lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. "Aku selalu berpikir kau keras kepala," ia menoleh, membuat lawan bicaranya bingung harus merespon bagaimana karena ia justru tersenyum, "tapi tidak pernah kusangka bisa sampai sebegini."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah pilihan," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, si rambut merah memang punya kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain mendadak merasa canggung, "bukannya aku peduli atau apa, aku hanya tidak suka kalau ada orang yang tidak mengembangkan kemampuannya secara maksimal cuma karena salah pilih jurusan; itu namanya menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang mengenalku sebaik kau, Midorima." Akashi mengoper bola padanya, masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi mereka memang tidak perlu kata-kata untuk saling memahami. Di dalam ruang kecil mereka di Teikou, ada pengertian.

Midorima tahu, bahkan jika Akashi diharuskan untuk mengambil kuliah di jurusan yang paling tidak terbayangkan—sebut saja misalnya, Sastra Slavia—sekali pun, ia tetap mampu menjadi lulusan terbaik.

(Hal yang sebenarnya ingin Midorima katakan adalah: _kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk hidup memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain, tidakkah kau lelah?_ )

* * *

Pernah sekali di akhir pekan saat mereka tidak ada latihan, Akashi mengundangnya untuk bermain _shogi_ di rumahnya. Midorima datang untuk makan siang dan tinggal hinga matahari terbenam. Di pertengahan waktu yang keduanya habiskan bersama itu, mereka menikmati teh yang disajikan pelayan kediaman Akashi—yang tersenyum dan berkata, "Tuan Muda tidak pernah membawa siapa pun ke rumah," saat _Tuan Muda_ yang dimaksud sedang pergi ke kamar mandi—dan Midorima berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan spesial yang mendadak mengembang di dadanya, sebagai satu-satunya teman sekolah yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat tinggal kapten mereka.

Ketika Akashi kembali duduk di hadapannya, ia memerhatikan bagaimana caranya memegang cangkir dan berapa sendok gula yang dituangkannya ke dalam sana. Midorima ingin menikmati minumannya sendiri, tapi ada sesuatu dalam gerakan tangan Akashi yang mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Ia akhirnya bertanya, meletakkan siku di boneka lumba-lumba yang menjadi barang keberuntungannya hari itu.

"Apa?"

"Itu, mengaduk isi gelasmu dengan aneh begitu."

"Oh, ini." Akashi langsung paham apa yang dimaksud olehnya, ia mengangkat sendok tehnya sebentar. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sempat membaca di suatu tempat kalau cara terbaik untuk mengaduk minuman sebenarnya bukanlah dengan gerakan memutar, tapi seperti kau membentuk huruf 'W'. Jadi, ya, aku melakukan itu."

Midorima hanya memandanginya, lama; ini dia Akashi Seijuurou, yang segala-galanya harus serba utama; serba terbaik. Kalau mengaduk minuman saja harus dengan cara yang nomor satu, Midorima tidak yakin apa lagi yang dianggap penting di dunia ini.

Terkadang ia merasa dalam ruang tanpa waktu mereka, Akashi masih suka membangun sekat dari bata atau tangga menuju ruang yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi, dan Midorima berusaha, lagi dan lagi, untuk selalu berada di sisi yang sama dengannya ketika sekat itu selesai dibangun, dan selangkah di belakangnya saat ia menaiki tangga menuju ruang di atas kepala mereka.

* * *

"Kemenangan hari ini punyaku lagi." Akashi mengumumkan seakan-akan Midorima belum melihat hal itu, padahal jelas-jelas ia kembali kalah dalam _shogi_.

Midorima mengembuskan napas, berniat untuk tidak membiarkan wajah itu lama-lama menampilkan puas dengan segera menata ulang bidak-bidak mereka. Menang itu _hak_ Akashi, tapi rasanya ia tidak pernah terlihat sepuas ini dalam hal lain, ia hanya bersikap begitu kalau menang dari Midorima— _hanya_ Midorima. Itu membuatnya lebih jengkel. Akashi seharusnya tidak perlu tersenyum seperti itu, tidak ketika ia selalu menang dan sudah memiliki segalanya.

"Kau memang punya segalanya, Akashi."

Remaja berambut merah itu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara matanya yang sebelumnya mengarah ke luar jendela mengerling ke arahnya. "Tidak," ia berujar dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa Midorima artikan, "tidak semuanya. Kau yang punya segalanya, Midorima."

Alis hijaunya mengerut, menurutnya itu bukanlah jawaban yang masuk akal. "Aku tidak; yang punya segalanya adalah _kau_." _Segalanya; kemenangan, kesempurnaan, dan dunia (—dan mungkin hati seseorang yang sedang mati-matian untuk tidak jatuh untukmu)._ "Tidak ada satu pun hal di dunia ini yang kupunya yang kau tidak punya."

Tentu, Akashi sudah memiliki segala hal, tapi ia bahkan masih mengambil dari Midorima; Akashi mengambil kemampuan Midorima untuk melihat orang lain selain dirinya, Akashi mengambil signifikansi target-target lain darinya dan membuat hanya si rambut merahlah tolak ukur terbesarnya, Akashi mengambil perasaannya—yang ia jaga dan simpan untuk seseorang yang akan dicintainya suatu hari nanti—bahkan sebelum si pemiliknya sendiri sadar apa arti perasaan itu. Akashi punya segalanya.

"Aku mungkin punya segala hal _lain_ ," sekarang suara remaja itu datar serta agak dingin ketika berkata, dan mungkin sedikit pedih, "tapi kau punya _ibu_."

* * *

Suatu sore ketika waktu tidak berdetik dan yang konstan hanyalah _ctak-ctak_ bidak di papan, Midorima bertanya murni karena penasaran, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, ketika kau membuat Haizaki berhenti dari klub?"

"Itu lagi?" Sebelah alis yang merah itu terangkat, ia memindahkan kuda ke tempat yang bisa dihabisi Midorima, terlihat seperti gerakan bunuh diri tapi ia yakin itu hanyalah jebakan untuknya. "Aku hanya berpikir itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

Midorima menggerakan bidak lain dan mengambil pion Akashi, tidak mau masuk ke perangkap. "Tapi tidak semua orang bisa melakukan itu terang-terangan, normalnya kau hanya akan membuatnya tidak bermain di pertandingan, bukan benar-benar mengeluarkannya dari tim."

"Midorima," ujar Akashi, "yang masalah itu justru apa yang dia lakukan di luar pertandingan. Pada akhirnya, kalau Haizaki tidak keluar, aku sudah bilang itu akan berefek buruk pada citra tim kita."

"Lalu," Midorima meliriknya sekilas, "apa kau tidak peduli akan efeknya pada citramu?"

Ia mengeluarkan suara dengusan kecil yang Midorima bisa artikan sebagai tertawa. "Kenapa, apa kau peduli?"

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli."

"Di dunia ini," Midorima mengikuti dua jari telunjuk Akashi yang menelusuri tepian papan seakan-akan sedang berusaha memberi gambaran untuknya bahwa dunia hanyalah sebuah papan permainan, "agar semuanya berjalan dengan sebagaimana seharusnya, harus ada yang mengambil peran yang jahat dan yang baik; harus ada yang menjadi penyelamat dan harus ada yang menjadi korban; seseorang atau sekelompok orang harus mendapat peran itu."

Si penembak tiga poin mengangguk, ia lumayan paham. "Jadi maksudmu, kau penyelamat di sini dan Haizaki adalah orang jahatnya?"

"Tidak tepat seperti itu," Akashi menggerakan bidak lain, menyerang raja Midorima dari sisi yang tidak ia perkirakan, kuda yang sebelumnya hanyalah pengalih perhatian, "aku adalah kapten yang menginginkan kemenangan untuk tim basketnya, dan peran Haizaki," ia mengambil raja yang telah kalah dan meletakkannya di sisi papan, "hanyalah pion yang tersingkir karena kehilangan fungsinya untuk mencapai tujuan.

"Aku hanya mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk tim dan tidak jadi masalah kalau itu membuat orang menganggapku semacam tiran tidak berperasaan; bagaimana pun, sekali-sekali harus ada seseorang yang mengambil peran itu juga."

* * *

Midorima tidak mahir dalam mengatasi elemen kejutan, berbeda dengan Kise atau Kuroko atau siapa pun yang dikenalnya bisa mengagetkan orang lain. Midorima menjalani segalanya seperti yang _biasa_ ia lakukan, padahal hidup tidak selalu berlaku sesuai dengan buku panduan.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah kegilaan spontanitas.

Menjadi etika seperti peraturan yang tidak tertulis di antara mereka, yang kalah membereskan sisa-sisa pertempuran usai setiap permainan—kebetulan saja Midorima selalu kebagian tugas itu.

Sementara jemarinya yang diperban merapikan bidak-bidak, matanya suka mengikuti Akashi yang sering kali memilih untuk berdiri dan memandang ke luar jendela. Yang lain mungkin tidak akan percaya kalau ia bilang Akashi Seijuurou sering melamun, tapi Midorima mendapati itu terjadi setiap kali tidak ada orang lain di sana. Bahkan di ruang tanpa waktu yang hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua, Akashi masih suka memandang ke kejauhan, dengan wajah serius atau tidak terbaca, seakan-akan ia sedang melakukan percakapan dengan dirinya sendiri (dan Midorima memang belum tahu seberapa benar dirinya akan hal itu).

Ketika ia selesai, ia biasanya akan berjalan ke sisi Akashi, ikut memandang keluar jendela, berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang dilihatnya, berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang mengisi kepalanya. Hari itu pun begitu; dan hari itu pun ia tetap gagal untuk memahami. Bagi Midorima daun-daun yang berubah warna di luar sana itu hanyalah daun-daun yang berubah jadi jingga; tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Tapi pandangan Akashi membuatnya seakan ia selalu melihat sesuatu yang melewati itu, sementara Midorima hanya melihat apa adanya.

"Akashi." Jika Midorima sudah memanggil, maka itu adalah kode untuk pulang, isyarat kalau Akashi sudah berdiri dan termenung di sana terlalu lama. Ia biasanya akan mengangguk, lalu berkata _baik, ayo kita pulang_ dan mereka akan sampai di rumah masing-masing dengan damai.

Sekali itu, Akashi tidak menjadi yang _biasanya_. Ia menoleh, mendongak untuk memandang Midorima tepat di mata sampai yang ditatap merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa?"

Waktu seakan berhenti; waktu _selalu_ berhenti ketika ia hanya berdua dengan Akashi. Tidak ada menit, tidak ada detik; yang ia miliki (atau pernah miliki) hanyalah momen yang tak pernah habis, dan memori yang tidak akan pernah usang karena dalam ruangannya dengan Akashi, waktu tidak pernah ada.

Masih terpatri dengan jelas di benaknya, bagaimana cara manik-manik yang keduanya ( _masih_ ) merah itu menatapnya, merobek sesuatu dalam diri Midorima, dan tangan-tangan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya menarik kerah blazer putihnya—tidak dengan kasar, tidak dengan begitu lembut juga—cukup untuk mengejutkannya—lalu Akashi menciumnya. Begitu saja.

(Kecupan singkat itu masih menyisa hingga sekarang, bahkan ketika waktu telah kembali berjalan.)

Pipi Midorima bahkan belum sempat merona ketika Akashi melepaskan pegangannya dan menjauhkan diri, membuang muka dan menggumamkan "Maaf," yang tidak diucapkan sambil memandangnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang mereka, Midorima terlalu sibuk menata perasaannya sendiri untuk bertanya kenapa Akashi melakukan itu.

* * *

Akashi itu seperti mesin, diprogram untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Ketika kecanggungan di antara mereka setelah ciuman itu—ah, Akashi memang benar-benar mempertemukan bibir mereka kan, atau hanya Midorima saja yang bermimpi?—berlalu dan apa yang terjadi jadi terasa jauh sekali, Midorima bertanya di sela-sela langkah _shogi_ mereka,

"Omong-omong, kau pernah membicarakan tentang universitas, tapi aku belum mendengar darimu soal SMA."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis tapi ia tidak mengangkat pandangannya dari papan. "Soal itu, ada sebuah sekolah di Kyoto—"

" _Kyoto_?"

"Iya," ia akhirnya menatap Midorima, "kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," kacamata dinaikkan, _Kyoto itu jauh dari Tokyo, jauh dariku_ , "silakan lanjutkan."

"Ada sebuah sekolah di Kyoto—Rakuzan, kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar, aku berniat untuk pergi ke sana."

"Itu niat ayahmu atau niatmu?"

"Setengahnya memang niatku," sekali ini Akashi memilih untuk menjawab dengan berterus terang, ia tersenyum, "kau juga pasti tahu kalau tim basket Rakuzan adalah yang terbaik selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

_Tentu saja_ , kata Midorima dalam kepalanya, _Akashi ada hanya untuk yang terbaik._

Ia sempat menimbang-nimbang untuk sebaiknya mengutarakan benaknya atau tidak, tapi Midorima tahu kalau ia menahan terlalu lama, maka momen untuk menyampaikan hal itu akan lewat dan pada akhirnya pertanyaannya tetap tidak pernah disuarakan (seperti yang terakhir kali), maka entah didorong kegilaan yang mana ia bertanya, "Tidakkah kau pernah merasa lelah, selalu memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain seperti itu?"

Bidak Akashi mendarat dengan pelan di papan. Midorima merasa jantungnya melesat ke bawah kursi yang ia dudukki. _Bodoh_ , ia ingin berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, bodoh untuk memaksa melewati batas, bodoh untuk mencampuri sesuatu yang bukan urusannya, bodoh untuk berusaha membuat dirinya lebih dekat pada Akashi. Midorima ingin membuang muka, berpamitan, dan lari keluar dari ruangan saat itu juga. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya yang membangkang menahannya tetap di tempat. Ia adalah teman dekat Akashi Seijuurou, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah diundang Akashi ke rumahnya— _ia adalah orang yang pernah merasakan bibir Akashi_ —dan mungkin cukup adil saja baginya jika ia peduli dan ingin tahu (dan mungkin berharap mereka dapat menjadi sesuatu yang _lebih_ , dalam ruangan mereka yang tidak mengenal waktu).

Ia hampir berharap kalau sisi Akashi yang dingin itu akan menyeruak dan menetapkan bahwa pembicaraan itu selesai dan Midorima bisa mulai melupakan kalau ia pernah bertanya, tapi berkembalikan dengan seluruh ekspektasinya, remaja yang rambutnya menyala itu malah tersenyum samar.

"Aku mungkin merasa begitu, tapi aku hanya… tidak _merasakannya_." Ada binar aneh di mata Akashi yang terlihat main-main, sekaligus sungguh-sungguh dan suram; Midorima tidak bisa menentukan. "Terkadang, kalau kau ingin tetap waras, Midorima, kau tidak lagi _merasa_ , kau hanya _berpikir_." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku berpikir apa yang menjadi ekspektasi ayahku atau dalam berapa kasus—semua orang—pastilah yang terbaik, maka aku akan memenuhinya. Aku tidak akan sampai ke mana-mana jika aku menggunakan emosi; jadi diriku sendiri terkadang berkata, 'jangan merasa, berpikir saja', dan ya, aku melakukannya dan semuanya jadi baik-baik saja."

"Jadi bagaimana aku harus mengartikan itu," Midorima memajukan duduknya sedikit, belum bisa sepenuhnya memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "kau seperti punya tombol _on_ dan _off_ untuk emosimu?"

"Sederhananya, begitu."

"Aneh."

"Memang."

"Tapi kalau mendengar dari caramu mengatakannya," ada jeda sejenak ketika Midorima merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri, "mungkin itu bisa menguntungkan juga, sedikit banyak."

Akashi mempertemukan mata mereka saat berkata, " _Sedikit banyak_ —memang ada untung dan ruginya, ya?" Ia menopang dagunya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, dan pandangannya seketika menewarang ke jendela. "Saat bersosialisasi tentu kau akan membutuhkan emosi, jadi tekan tombol _on_ ; saat membuat keputusan kau harus rasional, maka tekan tombol _off_. Aku bersikap seakan-akan tombol semacam itu memang ada dan segalanya berjalan dengan sebagaimana seharusnya. Kalau kau mengaplikasikan hal yang sama, kau akan mendapati semuanya menjadi lebih sederhana."

Midorima tidak menjawab, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tapi tampaknya ia memang tidak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa dulu, karena Akashi melanjutkan,

"Sampai kemudian suatu hari kau pulang ke rumah dan menyadari kau telah meninggalkan tombol itu di setelan _off_ selama seharian penuh, atau mungkin seminggu, sebulan— _setahun_? Kau akan merasa ngeri saat tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali kau menyalakannya."

"… lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Akashi tersenyum, matanya kini berbinar geli hingga Midorima nyaris bisa mendengar gelak yang tidak menyentuh udara. "Karena terlalu lama tidak dipakai, tombolnya macet."

* * *

Di luar ruangan itu, waktu ada dan terus berjalan. Midorima ingin membekukan momen mereka di Teikou, tapi lalu ia belajar bahwa takdir punya rasa humor yang terkadang benar-benar menggelikan. Hanya sekejap setelah hari itu, Akashi yang dikenalnya menghilang, digantikan sepenuhnya oleh Akashi bermata heterokrom yang asing (dan mungkin Akashi yang ini juga tidak sadar kalau ia punya tombol _on_ untuk emosi dan perasaanya).

Di ujung kelulusan, Midorima masih suka kembali ke ruangan tempat mereka selalu bermain _shogi_ , berusaha menemukan gambaran akan ruang tanpa waktu yang pernah menjadi suaka bagi keduanya, jauh dari dunia yang jamnya terus berdetik dan melaju.

Ketika ia menoleh ke sekeliling, ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang awalnya tidak pernah ada di ruangan itu. Seusai terakhir kali mereka bermain _shogi_ , ia memandangi punggung Akashi keluar lewat sana. Ia ingin mengikuti, tapi Midorima tidak punya kuncinya.

* * *

Belakangan, ketika secara kebetulan yang diatur dengan konyol sekaligus kejam (masih) oleh takdir, ia berjumpa dengan Akashi yang sedang berada di Tokyo. Midorima dengan _gakuran_ hitam Shuutoku, Akashi dengan setelan resmi yang jasnya ia sampirkan di lengan. _Belajar langsung inspeksi perusahaan_ , katanya, Akashi yang lebih tua membuatnya duduk berjam-jam dalam kantor yang kaku itu, lalu terpaksa mengekori ayahnya seperti murid magang dan gurunya (yang tidak sepenuhnya salah), dan ia ingin memanfaatkan jeda di sore hari (sebelum mereka berpindah ke cabang lain) untuk turun ke jalan dan mencari udara segar.

Semuanya murni bukan kesengajaan, mereka berpapasan ketika Midorima sedang berkeliaran dari toko ke toko untuk mencari _lucky item_ -nya yang belum ia dapatkan sejak pagi. Terlepas dari ada atau tidaknya barang keberuntungan itu, ia bertemu Akashi lagi, dan Midorima tidak yakin apakah itu bisa disebut beruntung atau sial, atau mungkin keduanya.

Tapi Midorima dan Akashi yang duduk bersama di sebuah kafe dan memesan kopi, itu bukan kebetulan; itu keputusan. Pembicaraan mereka yang kurang-lebih berkisar menanyakan kabar, keadaan teman-teman, dan kilas balik mereka semasa di Teikou dulu; itu pilihan. Cara Akashi yang memanggilnya _Shintarou_ sekarang juga mungkin sebenarnya bukan perubahan; hanya pergantian.

Ketika ia berbicara dengan Akashi yang ini, Midorima tidak tahu apakah detik-detik masih terasa berhenti untuknya atau justru berlalu lebih cepat. Segalanya hanya lewat begitu saja, dan ia meragukan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri sekarang. Di akhir pembicaraan mereka, ketika gelas-gelas sudah kosong dan Akashi melirik dengan tidak suka pada jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, Midorima menahannya tepat sebelum ia berpamitan.

"Ciuman yang waktu itu"—ia berusaha keras untuk tidak melarikan pandangannya meski wajahnya merona hebat—"apa maksudnya?"

Mata yang merah dan keemasan itu melebar sedikit, dan baru kali ini ia memerhatikan betapa menawannya manik heterokrom Akashi, ia menepuk sisi tangan Midorima yang memegang lengannya, membuat si rambut hijau yang tadi menggapainya secara spontan buru-buru melepaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi di Teikou, tetaplah berada di Teikou."

Akashi memberinya senyuman—bukan senyuman terhibur seperti yang dulu suka ia tunjukkan pada Midorima—yang ini terlatih, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Akashi di balik lengkungan bibirnya, atau apakah ia memang benar-benar memiliki perasaan di sana. Kemudian persis seperti imajinya, ia memandangi punggung tegap Akashi menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Akashi memang seperti itu; berlalu dengan cepat, efisien, dan efektif. Dalam suatu masa Midorima masih menggenggam keberadaannya dan dalam setarikan napas yang berikutnya ia sudah tidak ada. Ia selalu tahu kalau mereka adalah dua remaja yang terlalu cepat jadi dewasa; tapi ternyata Akashi tumbuh jauh lebih cepat darinya.

Meski ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, Midorima menjadi lebih yakin akan suatu hal setelah pertemuan mereka; berbeda dengannya, Akashi sudah benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tanpa waktu itu.

Kali berikutnya keduanya berhadapan, itu adalah di lapangan semifinal kejuaraan musim dingin, ketika tangan mereka yang tidak pernah bertemu dan sepatah " _Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu_ " terus menghantuinya bahkan ketika Midorima sedang berusaha keluar dari ruang memori mereka di Teikou.

Sekarang; hanya ada waktu yang terus berjalan, dan ruang di antara mereka.


End file.
